


Forecast's for Bitches

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BOIS ARE HAPPY, Bickering, Bitching to each other like an old married couple, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is a snarky little shit, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel is my aesthetic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humor, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Oscar Wilde - Freeform, Sharing an umbrella, Walking home from college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: Prompt by: @smodernlife : I just got caught in a rainstorm I should have been prepared for and now I’m loving the idea of Cas and Dean in a rainstorm and Cas refuses to share his umbrella and raincoat because “if you insist on making fun of my weather preparedness you shall suffer the consequences”.Except, this isn’t a rainstorm. It’s just rain.





	Forecast's for Bitches

“For fuck’s sake, Cas,” Dean groaned, glaring at his boyfriend, as the rain flattened his hair unbecomingly, as it bounced off of Cas’s stupid Oscar-Wilde-quotes umbrella to hit Dean precisely on the head. “You’re in a trenchcoat,  _and_ you have an umbrella.” He sucked in a breath. “I have neither. Sharing is caring.”

“Dean,” Cas declared, definite and smug. “Despite what they taught us in preschool, sharing - at least, right now - is to spoil you by encouraging your deprecating sarcasm. Not making fun of my weather preparedness is caring.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Dean blinked, and raised his arms in annoyance. “I’m getting soaked, and you want to nag me for making fun of you, instead of being a gentleman and protecting my ass from the rain!”

“When the rain threatens to kidnap you and somehow doubles your student loans, I promise to intervene for the sake of your ass.” Cas shot back, sure of mind. “And, by the way, hand over your phone and wallet.”

Dean feigned shock. “You won’t share your umbrella with me,  _and_  you’re trying to mug me?”

“Your possessions shouldn’t have to pay the price for your assholery towards my weather-cautious attitute,” Cas elaborated, and pocketed the articles Dean handed over submissively. “So, I’ll keep your things safe.  _You_ , on the other hand, are encouraged to get drenched in the rain, Dean.”

“You’re such a dick, why do you also have to be McWordy Worderson?” Dean whined, kicking a pebble, and continuing to walk - still getting drenched from the downpour, his clothes sticking to his skin.

“You calling me that just brought the already marginal chances of me giving in, down to nil.” Cas stubbornly informed Dean, earning himself another ferocious roll of his eyes.

“Marginal, my ass.” Dean muttered. “You were  _so_  not gonna give in yet. I _know_ you, Cas, I’ve been dating your stubborn-frigging-ass for too long.”

It was Castiel’s turn to roll his eyes. They went on walking, Cas comfortably holding the umbrella over solely himself while Dean drudged along his side.

“By the way, would you be okay with me finishing my draft before we resume watching -” Cas had begun, perfectly casual, but Dean glared at him incredulously.

“What, you think you can just make  _conversation_ , right now?” He barked, at the slightly smirking man. “The  _least_  I can do to retaliate is take away your privilege of getting to talk with me.”

“You’re not supposed to  _retaliate_  to my retaliation, you’re supposed to learn a lesson.” Cas informed Dean, pursing his lips.

“Oh, is the lesson going to be that death from pneumonia is painful as fuck?” Dean mocked.

“I have faith in your immune system, Dean.” Cas simply replied, looking utterly pleased with his boyfriend’s predicament.

Dean huffed.

“And what about the fact that I’m wet and getting wetter by the second, honey?” He egged on.

“I like the sound of it.” Cas deadpanned.

“Cas, you dirty sonuvabitch,” Dean couldn’t resist. “But I didn’t mean for  _you_ ,” He teased. “What about the girls who’re gonna see me all drenched and faux-naked and  _alone_ , since clearly if I were walking with my boyfriend who has an umbrella, I wouldn’t be in this state, and what if they offer me a ride or their coats or -”

“I have an umbrella.” Cas stopped him. “And I won’t hesitate to use it.”

“You can use that thing to poke away kind, helpful chicks who approach me, but  _not_  to provide me shelter?” Dean protested.

“Exactly.” Cas agreed, unperturbed.

“That’s it.” Dean grumbled. “I’m not talking to you.”

Cas gave him a look. “You propose we walk home in silence?”

Dean, true to his word, didn’t reply. He took a longer step than usual to cross a puddle, and focussed his attention on the ground solely.

“Alright.” Cas said, partially annoyed. “Let’s not.”

There was silence for barely a moment before Dean spoke up again.

“Where’s the fun in me bitching about you _,_ ifyou’re not here to listen to it?” He declared.

Cas nodded.

“And, for the record, I  _propose_  that we walk closer - near enough to share the umbrella and then I propose you kiss me under it.” Dean crossed his arms on his chest, a drenched mess now. A stray droplet landed on his forehead, and trickled down the left of his face.

Cas narrowed his eyes.

“ _Don’t_  you try to be -”

“What? That wasn’t seductiveor anything.” Dean excused himself before he’d even been accused. “You mind me being a cliche lover of romantic tropes, now?”

“No, I like that fairly.” Cas scoffed. And then, on a seemingly unrelated note, he went on. “You know, you haven’t even apologized yet.” Cas finally admitted

“What for?”

Cas gave him the universal in-a-relationship look for  _If I have to tell you, you don’t deserve to know._

“Is this still about the stupid weather forecast thing in the morning?” Dean knitted his eyebrows together in a frown. “Or, are you projecting? Is this a bigger issue? A larger dick move on my part?”

A car zoomed past them. Dean got splashed, and swore at it. Cas was already speaking.

“No, this isn’t something big. The ‘stupid weather forecast thing’ is all this is about.” Cas sounded offended. “It’s that small. If something is of the slightest import to me, you cannot - you can’t just up and diss it, Dean.”

“Oh -”

“I don’t enjoy being mocked. And it isn’t as if I was cancelling a wedding because my  _horoscope_  said so. I was carrying an umbrella because the news said it’d rain. Meteorology is a  _science_.”

Dean was taken aback. There was silence for a while.

“Can I just say that I honestly didn’t know it meant a single thing? If I was a jerk, which I bet I was, now that I think of it - I’m  _sorry_. Won’t happen again. I didn’t mean it like that.” He finally uttered, in a rush, sounding embarrassed, and genuinely sincere.

“I know, Dean,” Cas nodded. “That’s why I’m not  _'mad’_  mad.”

“You’re stuck in the 'passive-aggressive’ mad zone.” Dean helped.

“Just like you’re eternally stuck in the not-exactly-but-somehow-an-assbutt mode.” Cas served back, continuing to walk.

“Exactly like that, yeah.” Dean grinned, the temporary drop and the tension resolved. “Hey, so, that being said and sorted..?”

“I suppose we could follow through with before mentioned kiss in the rain.” Cas was being a little shit on purpose, Dean recognized the humor in his tone, and leaned in nonetheless.

Just as Dean was close enough to be sheltered by the umbrella, he was close enough to be pulled right up against Cas. With a hand on his back, almost against his skin through the layers of fabric, Cas shuddered, and almost pulled back. “Whoa, you’re soaked.”

“You’re the one doing laundry,” Dean retorted. “I’m gonna stink of rain.”

“Rain doesn’t -” Cas pulled back to say, but Dean closed the gap, putting one damp palm on Cas’s face, to position them correctly. Their lips fit against each other familiarly, soft brushes and swirling tongues, and Cas held the umbrella over them as Dean held them together.

“You’re more handsy than usual.” Cas laughed, pulling away, his face almost as wet as Dean’s, because Dean had made it a point to  _touch_.

“What do you mean - I’m  _always_  into you, sweetheart.” Dean winked, mischievously.

“You haven’t found my  _forehead_  worthy of your attention in quite a while.” Cas explained, smiling as well.

“That’s a lie, I think you’ve got a really sexy one.” Dean laughed, and Cas mirrored him. “You know, I had half a mind to pull away the umbrella and let you be the one getting drenched while you were caught up in the kiss.  _But_ ,” he dramatized. “It’s like you held on to it on purpose. You have messed up priorities _,_ Cas.”

“I just anticipated it, because as you say, I  _know_  you, I’ve been dating you for too long. And, choosing to hold the umbrella over you was a one-time-thing, I promise.” Cas told him, sliding an arm around his waist, wet or not. They resumed walking, and well, Cas’ had always been a generous, forgiving spirit. He shared the umbrella, but kept it mostly over himself, because push comes to shove; two men, six foot tall and enough wide,  _cannot_  really share an umbrella that well.

*

The next time, Dean doesn’t laugh at Cas for taking an umbrella and his coat on a sunny day, but it turns out to be one of the brightest days of the year.

The one after that, lesson forgotten, Dean has to actually walk the whole ten blocks home in the rain, while Cas doesn’t deter from his promise to not share his Oscar Wilde quotes umbrella at all, even when Dean - admittedly adorably - swallows raindrops and tries to be endearing while skipping over a pothole. Castiel is a man of his words, with an awfully cute boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so taken by the idea of established college Destiel - I could start a series, I suppose! Thank you for reading <3 If you have any words to leave, do send a comment! [ This ](https://misha-moose-dean-burger-lover.tumblr.com) is my blog on Tumblr.
> 
> Have an awesome day, and keep it sailing!


End file.
